fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Timantha Turner
- Games= }} |aliases = Timmy Turner |gender = Female |species = Human |age = 10 |birthday = March 21, 1992 |affiliations = Turner family |friends = Trixie Tang |occupation = Student |homeworld = Earth |residence = Dimmsdale, CA The Turner's House |interests = Girly stuff, Comics |godparents = Cosma (godmother) Wando (godfather) |parents = Mr. Turner (father) Mrs. Turner (mother) |first = The Boy Who Would Be Queen |last = The Boy Who Would Be Queen |voiced by = Tara Strong |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Blue}} Timantha Turner is the gender-swapped alter ego of Timmy Turner. In order to find out what Trixie Tang wanted for her birthday, Timmy accidentally wishes himself into a girl so that he can find out what type of stuff girls like. Character Timantha is the result of Timmy being unintentionally wished into a girl by Wanda one of his fairy godparents. Timmy and Cosmo were making fun of girls which angered Wanda. She quickly zaps him with her wand causing him to be turned into Timantha. She becomes angry at Wanda but Wanda defends herself saying that Timmy said "I wish" and "girl." Cosmo begins insulting Timantha for being a girl now. She thinks but behind her a cloud comes up revealing girlish items such as ponies, bunnies, ballerinas, rainbows and the color pink. She can still think about boy things if she concentrates really hard. Description Her hair is straighter than Timmy's but with two slight chips in it at the front (usually only one is visible), as well as a ponytail. She wears a pink headband with a bow, pink earrings, pink lipstick, long eyelashes, as well as a pink colored dress with a white blouse. Like Timmy her shoes are connected to her blouse/pants. Her voice is higher than Timmy's. Her fingernails are sharper than Timmy's, and she walks in an extremely exaggerated girlish manner, like a ballerina. When Timmy wishes himself into a girl, her mind is overcome with girlish thoughts (rainbows, clouds, unicorns, and other stuff) and she must concentrate to remember boy stuff (comic books, superheroes, etc). Background Hoping to win over Trixie Tang's heart by getting her the gift she wanted most for her birthday, Cosmo suggests that Timmy could only think of the perfect gift for a girl is if he wished he was a girl. Timmy laughs saying it is a waste of a wish and insults girls which angers Wanda so much that she turns Timmy into a girl, resulting in Timantha (She later gets back at them by wishing Cosmo a woman and Wanda a man). She then went to the mall to shop for a gift for Trixie, when Timmy's boy thoughts got her side tracked and she ended up in a comic store, fighting over a comic issue with another girl. To her surprise, it was Trixie who was actually a tomboy who secretly liked boys' stuff, and above all else, she just wanted a boy that could talk to her and understand her. Timantha and Trixie become good friends, and when it seemed like she figured out what Trixie wanted, Timmy wished himself back to normal. Unfortunately for him, Trixie had her girl friends to talk to and didn't need a boy. Timantha also appeared in the console versions of Breakin' Da Rules to disguise himself as a Creme Puff (or the Girl Scout Organization Vicky is in charge of.) Timantha as Internet-Meme Since her appearance, Timantha became an internet-meme, especially drawings on deviantART or some Rule 34 stuff. Mostly Timantha is shown naked or with sexual background involving Trixie, Tootie or Timmy Turner. Trivia *The name Timantha is a combination between Timmy and Samantha. *This is the first time when Timmy became a girl *First time when Trixie says Timmy's name *Timmy's parents always wished for a daughter and for a short time they had one References de:Timantha pt-br:Timantha es:Timantha Turner Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Timmy Clones Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Minor Characters Category:One-time characters